


Watching the Earth Rise

by Curlscat



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlscat/pseuds/Curlscat
Summary: Introspection on Nita and Kit's relationship, written before Games Wizards Play was released.
Relationships: Nita Callahan/Kit Rodriguez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Watching the Earth Rise

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from ff.net after some edits.

Nothing changes. Nita doesn't know why she's surprised.

Because nothing needs to change. Just because they're  _ together _ now, in the sense that everyone always assumed they were, it doesn't mean this is better.

They are what they've always been: Kit and Nita. They can talk to each other about everything, they give each other a good smack if they're annoyed, and they'll always have each other's backs. They are two people sitting on a rock on the moon, watching the earth slowly crest the horizon, big and blue and ever-shifting.

If they hold hands on the rock now and again, there's nobody around to say anything about it.

It's not even as if things are more comfortable now, to be honest. Because the tension may be gone, disappearing with one sentence ( _ took you long enough _ —it plays in Nita's mind every now and again, and she can't keep the smile off her face) but it's been replaced by a terrible awkwardness.

They're both in their first relationship, and neither of them really knows  _ how _ to be a couple. Do they hold hands in public? Do they talk into all hours of the night (they do that anyway, often enough)? Do they kiss? Do they do more than kiss? Neither is sure. And neither of them knows quite what the other one wants. They're afraid to move forward. Afraid to get too close.

After all, they both know that this might be temporary. They don't want to think about it, but it happens. People break up. Partners grow apart. Teenagers change.

And even if they do stay together forever, they're still nervous around each other in a way they've never been before now. Because even as nothing changes, everything is new—everything that isn't just them being friends.

So they mostly stay just friends. Two people letting gray dust settle on them on the moon, not saying anything, because they already know exactly what the other would say if they spoke.

In a way, Nita thinks, there's no one else they could end up with. Only she understands exactly how much Ponch meant to Kit, how much more than “just a dog.” He was the only one there when her mom chose to die instead of living to become something horrible. They had their ordeal together. He's been there when she's paid ridiculous prices for spells. He's the only one who understands why she does it, and he's the one who will always be there to yell at her for sacrificing a year off her life to save her sister. They're partners. They're each other's closest friends (only friends, sometimes). They've discovered another world together.

Ronan may have been her first kiss, but Kit was her first in so many other things, and none of them are even sexual. There's so much of her life that she can only share with Kit.

So if they're taking things slowly, that's fine. All that's really changed is that now, when people assume they're together, they don't deny it.

And they sit on their rock with their fingers just barely touching, silent and content.


End file.
